Lembrando
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Há momentos na vida que fazem valer a pena viver. E estes momentos são os mais simples. Estes são os momentos que realmente fazem com que nos sintamos vivos. ** Fic inspirada pela frase "Do you remember a time when we were so alive?" de Paramore


**

* * *

**

**.:. LEMBRANDO .:.**

* * *

Eu lembro daquele tempo, décadas atrás, quando éramos jovens, um tempo que devia ter sido de despreocupações, de alegria, de amor. Mas, para nós, aquela época não foi nada disso. Neste período, morte e medo sobrevoavam nossas cabeças. Temíamos a perda de amigos e de familiares. Perdemos amigos e familiares. Temíamos perder a própria vida. E mais do que isso, temíamos perder um ao outro.

Eu lembro do tempo, logo após aquele dia fatídico, um tempo em que tudo foi mais fácil. Quando nós ainda éramos jovens. Mas desta vez nós realmente tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo à nossa frente. Um tempo em que podíamos apenas ficar sentados na grama aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Prometemos amor eterno. Brigávamos pelas coisas mais insignificantes, por que sabíamoas que podíamos nos reconciliar depois. Eu dizia amar a reconciliação. Você dizia amar ainda mais.

Eu lembro da primeira vez que você disse que me amava. E da primeira vez que eu disse que te amava também. Quando você costumava beijar meus olhos toda vez que eu chorava. Quando você costumava dizer que apenas meu perfume era capaz de te acalmar.

Eu lembro de quando você me pediu pra que eu fosse sua esposa.

Eu lembro tudo a respeito daquele dia. De como meus irmãos ameaçaram te matar se você não me fizesse feliz. De como minha mãe chorou e disse que sempre soube que isso aconteceria um dia. De como meu pai disse que estava feliz em saber que agora você seria oficialmente um membro da família.

Eu lembro de todas as preparações que tivemos que fazer. Todas as brigas que tivemos durante elas. Seja sobre o lugar do casamento ou a cor das vestes. Seja sobre as flores ou sobre a comida da recepção. Nós brigamos tanto que eu cheguei a pensar que seria melhor se nós não nos casássemos. E, quando eu lhe disse isso, você olhou dentro dos meu olhos, sorriu e me beijou, dizendo que me amava.

Eu lembro do casamento. De como eu praticamente não dormi durante aquela noite e de como eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Eu não conseguia comer nada e minha mãe disse sorrindo que era normal que eu me sentisse assim. Eu lembro de quando meu pai pegou minha mão e me levou ao jardim onde todos me aguardavam. Onde você me aguardava. Quando eu te vi ali, não consegui ver mais ninguém.

Eu lembro quando você disse "Sim".

Eu lembro quando você me tomou em seus braços para me carregar para dentro de nossa nova casa. Você disse que era algum tipo de tradição trouxa. Mas você não me colocou no chão logo que atravessamos a porta. Você me levou até nosso quarto e fizemos amor.

Eu lembro como foram adoráveis as primeiras semanas que nós passamos juntos. Mas eu também lembro como elas ficaram difíceis logo depois. Você notou meus defeitos e eu vi os teus. Nós brigamos sobre a tampa da privada, pasta de dentes, toalhas molhadas, louças sujas, comida ruim e, claro, nossos próprios temperamentos. Mas mesmo tendo passado por tempos difíceis, eu não posso dizer que fomos infelizes. Eu ainda lembro saudosamente daquelas noites que passamos na frente da lareira juntos, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro enquanto líamos um livro ou jogávamos xadrez ou só conversávamos. Naquele tempo eu era só sua.

Eu lembro de quando nós pegamos o resultado positivo como se fosse ontem. Todos as três vezes.

Eu lembro dos enjôos matinais, dos desejos de comida, dos feitiços de alargamento que tive que usar nas minhas roupas, das dores nas costas. Eu também lembro do sentimento único que é saber que uma pessoa está crescendo dentro de mim, de você beijando minha barriga, você dizendo que eu nunca estive mais bonita mesmo eu estando enorme. As três vezes que eu engravidei de seus filhos foram únicas. Eu ria cada vez que você dizia que desejava que eu estivesse sempre grávida. Você nunca teve uma família amorosa e eu estava feliz por ser capaz de te dar uma.

Eu lembro dos primeiros passos, tão incertos mas tão perfeitos ao mesmo tempo. Eu lembro das primeiras palavras e de como eu tive que te convencer que "wabba" era apenas barulho. De como nós tivemos que explicar pros meninos que a nossa menina podia fazer xixi apesar de estar "faltando uma pecinha". A primeira vez que eles subiram numa vassoura. Eles voaram tão bem, você até disse que nós passamos nossos genes de quadribol pra eles.

Eu lembro de quando nós levamos cada um de nossos filhos para embarcar pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts. Foi difícil ficar longe deles. Especialmente quando os três foram embora. Ficar só nós dois novamente não fazia sentido. Eu lembro da mudança no seu semblante cada vez que a época de Natal se aproximava. Nossa vida com certeza era cheia de amor.

Eu lembro da primeira convulsão que tiveste.

Eu lembro de tudo que tivemos que passar para descobrir o que estava acontecendo contigo. Tantos dias no hospital, tantas perguntas sem resposta. E então veio o diagnóstico por um médico trouxa: câncer cerebral. Nenhuma técnica trouxa era possível. Nenhum método bruxo podia curar. Você passou por tratamentos difíceis. Eles faziam com que você se sentisse fraco, eles faziam com que você se sentisse enjoado e tonto, e eles não eram suficientes para parar essa doença terrível.

Eu lembro de quando você olhou em meus olhos e disse que queria parar com o tratamento.

Eu lembro quanto eu chorei nos braços de minha mãe porque eu não queria que você soubesse quão triste eu estava. Mas você sabia. Eu lembro da noite em que você me abraçou forte e me pediu pra ser forte, que você preferia viver um mês aproveitando a vida comigo e com as crianças do que viver um ano passando por toda a dor que os medicamentos traziam. Eu disse que você não ia morrer em um mês. Você apenas sorriu para mim e me beijou.

Eu lembro dos dias que passamos depois disso. Você decidiu sair do emprego para ficar comigo. Nós fazíamos piqueniques no parque constantemente, nós participamos de muitos jantares em família na casa dos meus pais. Você me beijava com ardor, você fazia amor comigo como se aquela fosse nossa última oportunidade. Então chegou o verão e trouxe de volta nossos filhos. Você passou aqueles meses brincando com eles, dando conselhos, mimando nossa garotinha. E então, num lindo dia de chuva em agosto, em que nós passamos o dia trancados em casa fazendo uma competição de xadrez, quando nós fomos para cama a noite você me abraçou e me perguntou: Você lembra de algum tempo quem que nós estivemos tão vivos? Eu não lembrava.

Eu lembro que você nunca acordou depois daquela noite. Você morreu pacíficamente nos meus braços com uma sorriso no rosto.

Eu lembro que eu queria morrer naquele dia. Mas quando nossos filhos vieram ver o que estava acontecendo, por que eu estava chorando, eu sabia que precisava viver por causa deles. Não foi fácil criar eles sozinha. Especialmente nossa garotinha, ela era tão apegada a você. Mas eu acho que fiz um bom trabalho. Tiago agora trabalha no ministério no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Alvo é um curandeiro na ala de Ferimentos Induzidos por Criaturas do Hospital St. Mungus e está casado com uma adorável garota trouxa e teve dois lindos filhos: Annabel e Sean. Lílian ensina Astronomia em Hogwarts e casou o ano passado com Henry Longbottom. Eles estão aqui hoje para comemorar as boas nova: nossa garotinha acabou de descobrir que está grávida.

E um pouco antes de eu subir para escrever isto, enquanto eu estava na sala e lembrava tudo o que passamos, eu senti saudades suas e desejei que estivesses aqui comigo. E isso foi realmente algo extraordinário, pois foi uma das poucas vezes que eu desejei que você estivesse aqui ao invés de desejar que eu estivesse aí contigo. Neste exato momento eu estou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo porque eu não consigo lembrar de um momento em que eu me sentisse mais viva. A única coisa que poderia melhorar tudo seria se você ainda estivesse aqui comigo.

Sempre sua,  
Gina.

* * *

_N.A.: Eu adoro essa fic, tenho um carinho todo especial por ela e adoraria saber o que vocês acham dela também! Beijos!_


End file.
